


Anti Doesn't Trust People

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Manipulation [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, Casual, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Nightmares, Plot, antisepticeye, fun house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: If Anti got any sleep that night, all he could hear were his own screams and Mark’s faint laughs.





	Anti Doesn't Trust People

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this sooner, but my brain wasn't working with me too much.  
> But, ENJOY!

Anti doesn’t trust people.

But he has to act like he does. Ever since this guy has asked him to go out with him on a date, he’s always been acting like he’s been trusting him. He doesn’t. This guy has been taking him out, spending some time at each other’s homes, and being an over-all good lover. But here’s the thing, Mark’s been treating him like this for a while now and he hasn’t over-done it. He’s led Anti to believe that he’s not like him, not unnaturally manipulative like Anti has been since birth. They’ve even gotten into fights, they’ve gotten over them, and that tells Anti that Mark is a lot more danger than he originally thought.

“Hey, baby” Mark says from the kitchen as Anti sits on the couch looking through his phone. “You said you wanted two sugars, right? Nothing else?” Mark’s making coffee and he had asked earlier if anti had wanted any, and he had said yes.

“Yeah, that’s right!” He says cheeringly as he gets up and walks over the kitchen bar and sits on one of the stools, putting his phone beside him and leaning forward. He never puts anything that would lead to his demise on his phone. His internet history is not even bad, it’s just littered news articles and educational videos on YouTube, nothing that could end him.  
Mark puts the sugars in, and he slides the mug over to him, and then he looks over Anti’s shoulder.

“Oh,” he sighs as he looks back toward Anti.

“What? Is there like, death, at the door?” Anti looks back for effect. He could not even begin to describe how much of a waiting game all of this is just to turn one person insane for his enjoyment.

“No, it’s just late. You want to um, stay the night?” In all the times they’ve spent together at their houses, none of them has asked the other to ‘stay’ the night. Of course he’s going to stay, but he’s going to keep his guard up the whole time, not much really is going to change.

“Yeah! Why not?” Anti exclaimed. “Why are we having coffee at…” He checks his phone, “11:26, anyway?” Mark picked his mug up from the opposite counter and walks over to sit by anti and sets his mug down next to Anti’s.

“Because, I wanted to make you happy with your favorite drink-.” He then took a drink of his own. Is that supposed to make him blush, or something? “Besides, you said that it didn’t affect you. Does it?” anti can’t help to admire how devoted this guy is, he’s almost as good as him. Almost.

“Yes, when I drink it I bounce off of the walls and then destroy the world” He says sarcastically but in a little more realistic tone. Mark then chuckles a bit before adding,

“I didn’t realize I was dating a bomb that could be detonated with caffeine. I’ve ruined us all!” He exaggerated a bit at the end.  

 Dating. Dammit.

He hasn’t been in a situation where he’s had to break up with him and then cause him to go into madness like the others. They’ve been on multiple dates now, and it’s no secret that they’re in fact dating.  
They both shared a few laughs, but when it died down a bit, Anti changed the subject. “So, I suppose I’m sleeping in the guest bedroom? Or am I going to sleep in the living room?” Mark looked up from his cup.

“You can sleep wherever you want, I won’t stop you!” He joked as he looked toward Anti with a smile, does that ever go away when he looks at him?  
Anti knows where this is going to go, he’s going to somehow, someway, the two of them are going to end up kissing on the couch. I know, such a spoiler.

The two of them talked and drank a few cups of coffee until the pot was gone. But one thing’s for certain is that Anti doesn’t like this guy. And that whole reason is that he’s starting to like him. He’s starting to like his work ethic. He’s starting to like the way he chooses his words and actions. And it’s sickening.  
But he has to admit, Mark’s good at his job to getting people to trust him. But he’s not good enough to hide the truth from Anti, he’s not good enough to escape from what he’s started. He’s not good enough to get Anti to trust him. He’s not good enough to get Anti to go mental, even though he already is but he’s good at hiding it.

“Hey, Jack…” Mark says softly. Their legs are a bit tangled, Mark’s arms are resting on his lap and he’s looking at Anti with soft, glowing, brown eyes. His features are soft and well rested, paired with his facial hair. Anti can almost mistake in for a genuine expression. Almost.  
Anti responds with a smooth, short, hum.  
“Why did you go to me the day we met?”

“What do you mean?” Anti asked as he looked toward Mark with relaxed eyes. Ever since that day, Anti has been predicting what Mark would do next and what he would say next. Everything that he’s predicting was wrong in some way, but he could always read Mark in some way or another. But now, it seems like an honest question. And Anti doesn’t like how genuine the question sounds at all.

“I mean, why did you care about what I was feeling? You could’ve just left me alone with my own devices. But you saw that I was in distress and you intervened. Why? You could’ve just left without doing anything…” Oh, Anti knows this shtick. Mark’s asking this to lead into a romantic moment between the two of them so Anti can really fall for him. Might as well play along.

“Mark, I saw you. I saw you in that café and I saw your expression and it was heart breaking to see anybody like that, that’s why I helped.  
“I couldn’t just leave without doing something. I couldn’t leave without knowing you were going to be okay, I couldn’t live with myself if I just left you alone…” Anti’s voice got softer at the end. He could’ve said the first of the statement with a whole different tone and posture and it would’ve been taken a whole different way and it would’ve resulted in a very different outcome and future. But, if he were to tell Mark the truth he would’ve said this; “ _Mark, the reason why I asked was so you could trust me and then at the end of the night you would’ve gone and had your night ruined because in about a year’s time, you would’ve been in the fun house going insane because that’s just the way I am_.”

“Hmm…” Mark hummed as he slowly raised his right hand and placed it behind Anti’s neck, pulling Anti’s forehead on his own and smiling. Mark looked up and made eye-contact with him.  
“You have…the most beautiful, heterochromia eyes I have ever seen” Mark murmured as he looked. “I mean, they are beautiful. The dark blue around you’re left iris makes the light blue stand out, and it’s the same with the green but its dark around the pupil and light on the outside and it makes everything just gorgeous.” Mark complimented, and Anti’s cheeks flushed. One thing that Anti has gotten good at, and it’s manipulating his reactions. He can flush on demand and he can cry on demand as well, it helps with putting on a different image for different people to take advantage of them. So convenient.

With Anti’s cheeks flushed, a calm smile, and rested eyes: Mark leaned in and the two of them kissed.

Another thing Anti has gotten good at, is making things feel like they mean something, when in reality they don’t. And it seems like Mark got good at that as well.  
The kiss felt like for the both of them that it had light and affection. Anti doesn’t really pay attention to kisses, so he doesn’t really know how to describe it as other than that genuinely, but he can describe it in words like a novel depending on the person. The two of them pull away and they both genuinely smile. Or genuinely fake a smile, whichever you choose.

“Hmm!” Mark huffed out a happy hum as he shook his head.

“What?” Anti replied with the same pitch. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Mark mumbled. He looked up to Anti as he spoke. “It’s just funny to me how you thought you could fool me into thinking you’re somebody you’re not, that’s all” and he started to laugh a little more, but only in short little breaths.

“What?” Anti nervously laughed a little at the end. He never got nervous when people confront him, and he never will. So why the fuck is he doing it now?  
Before anti knows it, his palm are clammy and his heart starts to pound. Why the _fuck_ is he acting like this? He _never_ acts like this.  
Mark untangles their legs and he gets up from the stool and he walks over the leans on the wall a little ways away from Anti.

“You think I would ever trust you? You think I would ever fall for you? I thought you would’ve been able to spot your own kind from a mile away, Anti!” Mark exclaimed with a smile still on his face. Anti…How does he-

“How do you know my name?” Anti relied too quickly and now he looks even more scared than he did, great. Anti stands up from his seat and looks Mark- or whatever his name is at this point and glares.  
“What are you?” Anti meant to say in a commanding tone, but it came out with his voice quavering. That seemed to die down Mark’s little laughs and replaced it with a confused expression.

“You really don’t get it?” Mark sighed as he walked over toward Anti. Anti can’t move from the spot that he’s standing in, and it’s frightening. Mark grabbed both of Anti’s hands and held loosely held them.  
“Anti, Anti, Anti.” Mark mumbled as he looked at him up and down.

“W-what do you want?” He finds the words slip off of his tongue before he can do anything about it and he feels his legs start to shake.

“What do I want?” Mark put his hand to his chest like if he was bringing attention to himself. Mark then leaned in forward a little closer to Anti.  
“I want to put you back in that little fun house, fill your head with thoughts and voices that you can’t get away from. I want to see you fail at what you do best. I want to see that news page saying that they caught you and that they will do anything in their power to get you sane just to find out the impossible-.” Anti blacked out and he heard his own screams echo from corner to corner of the room as well as Mark’s faint chuckle.

Anti woke up in a cold sweat. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark room: He couldn’t see much, but he knew that a light was coming from a clock that was behind something that was beside him.  
The figure moved a little in the covers and Anti’s heart started to uncontrollably beat again as he watched the figure stir. He doesn’t want to stop watching the figure just to make sure it won’t do something to him, but he slowly sits up still watching the figure and he looks toward the light for a split second.

_3:48 Am_

Mark stirred a bit, “Is there something wrong?” Mark mumbled tiredly. Anti could see one glowing brown eye open and look at him.

“Um, no, I just thought I heard something” Anti said in a hushed tone despite him already being alert and awake from the nightmare. Mark slowly sat up himself and looked a little toward Anti.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Mark asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I’m okay” He wasn’t. He wasn’t for so many different reasons that he’s not going to tell Mark if it was to save his life. Mark mumbles a ‘C’mon’ and the two of them lay back down. Anti moves away from Mark and he feels an arm go around his waist and he feels Mark gently pulling him closer.

If Anti got any sleep that night, all he could hear were his own screams and Mark’s faint laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And thank you for reading! :D


End file.
